Legacy: The First Year
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Albus Potter's first year begins with new friends and a normal sorting into Gryffindor but soon things begin to change. Teachers have hidden agendas and Albus and his friends stumble upon a conspiracy that could shake Hogwarts to the core.


**This is my first Harry Potter fan fic and I really hope it will turn out alright. A little bit of info; I wrote this because the idea would not stop bothering me. A lot of different ideas helped make this story so it may seem a bit random. However never doubt that I want this story to be great. Harry Potter was a huge part of my generation, so it brings me great pride and happiness to write about the next generation.**

**More Info: This story is a part of a series I call the 'The Legacy Saga' because it will deal with the Legacies left behind in the wizarding world, good and bad, and it will explore the magic of other cultures and their legacies as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And I am not British so we will all have to deal with that.**

**Please, read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 1 Arrival_

The train was just as his dad had said. Albus and Rose walked down the hall looking for an empty cabin but as they made their way further through the train it was obvious that the first years were being pushed to the back. Finally they found an empty cabin all they way at the back of the train. Albus sat down and put his owl on the seat next to him. Rose sat across from him with her cat Helmina on her lap. Though her family had had the cat since it was a kitten the only person it ever seemed to show any affection to was Rose. Albus' owl, Hedwig, was a Snowy Owl like his father's and was named after her as well.

"I can't believe we finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Rose gushed. "I've been looking forward to this for years."

"Yeah, this is going to be great."Albus pushed down his 'sorting' fears and tried to excite himself about the coming year: which was actually easier than he thought. But before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock on the door to the cabin followed by the hesitant voice of a boy.

"Uh, excuse us, but can we join you in the cabin. Many of the others are full."

"Sure." Albus answered and opened the door to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. Surprised pale grey eyes met surprised green. "Oh…uh…" The train gave a lurch as it began to depart. "Come on in." Albus moved to the side as Scorpius and a girl walked in behind him. The girl had a long straight dark hair that stretched to the mid of her back and bangs that covered her eyes. She gave a small smile and sat on the same seat as Rose. Helmina gave the girl a curious look then looked away unimpressed.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasely." Rose greeted the girl.

"I'm Arlette White Eagle." She returned the greeting in an AMERICAN accent.

"Are you American?" Rose asked.

"Yes…" Arlette answered hesitantly. The three others looked at her like she had grown another head. Arlette looked at the floor under their scrutiny.

"Wow, I've never met an American before." Rose noted.

"Well it's nice to meet you ." Albus noticed the girls discomfort and tried to make her feel more welcome. Arlette smiled.

"Thanks…" She seemed unsure of what to say next so instead pulled something from the pocket of her jeans. "This is Claret." A light blue snake with a red head uncurled itself in her palm. It flicked its tongue out in the air; Claret began to make its way up her arm. He wrapped himself around Arlette's neck and settled their like a living necklace. Helmina took notice of the young snake.

"So how did you get invited to go to school at Hogwarts, if you're American." Arlette looked at Scorpius confused. "Did you not get invited to go to the school in America?"

"Oh yeah, to go to school there you have to pay and we couldn't afford it. I have to admit though at first I thought this was a hoax. I though magic only existed in fairy tales. In fact we didn't even consider it until a woman from Hogwarts arrived at my house." Arlette explained while absently petting Claret.

"So you don't know much about Hogwarts do you?" Rose stated simply.

"I'm afraid not, well besides that you learn magic there."

"Well don't worry it's one of the best wizarding schools in the world." Rose happily remarked. "Besides the only thing that is really worth worrying over is being sorted into Slytherin…" Albus and Rose both looked at Scorpius.

"It's okay I get it." Scorpius said.

"Umm…I don't." Arlette so subtly asked for an explanation.

"Well there are four houses you can be sorted into." Albus began explaining. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. "Albus gulped on the last house. "See Slytherin is known for producing dark wizards."

"Oh….that sounds….yeah." Arlette spoke with a nervous vibrato.

"No worries, I heard that if you really don't want to be in a certain house that it's taken into consideration."

"Really?" Relief washed over Arlette.

"Yeah."

"Oh! I never got you name." Arlette looked at Albus.

"I'm Albus Potter." Albus smiled and held out his hand.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wait, they put a **talking hat** on your head!" Arlette asked as they walked to the great hall. The architecture had had her attention until she heard how they were sorted.

"Yeah and it sings too." A boy near the front of the line remarked.

"So these are our new students." A woman took notice of the first year students. She was tall and incredibly stunning. She wore a long black dress that flowed to the ground and moved like smoke on the ground. "I am Professor Umbra. Form two lines and follow me." The doors to the Great Hall pushed forward; the students followed Professor Umbra to the front of the hall. The Great Hall's ceiling showed the growing darkness of the sky outside. All the first years couldn't help but stare in amazement. An old warn and beaten pointed hat sat on a stool and began to rap.

"_Look at the ceiling you'll see no asbestos_

_And when it comes to hats I am the bestest._

_So go and grab a drink if you are thirsty_

_Cause now it is time to sort us some firsties._

_Slither into Slytherin; for the cunning and snakes_

_Every now and then a Dark Lord it makes_

_Be intelligence your best you'll always past the test_

_In Ravenclaw, R-ravenclaw_

_Gryffindors are chivalrous and brave_

_So sometimes they meet early graves_

_And Hufflepuffs…are good company…and_

_You'll always know where they stand_

_So come now sit down and _

_Be sorted to your house."_

Professor Umbra stretch apart a scroll and began reading names; her voice harsh causing the first years a great deal of anxiety.

**[After various names which I didn't want to come up with]**

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Umbra yelled. The pale blonde boy stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was set on his head.

"Interesting, very interesting. You could be tailor made for Slytherin if it weren't for that one thing." The sorting hat thought amused. You desire to create your own legacy despite the one left behind by your family and ancestors. That takes courage…" The Sorting Hat whispered in his ear. Scorpius heart beat loudly. "Gryffindor!" There was no clapping from the Gryffindor table only astonished gasps. Until a single hand began clapping; up starting a roar of applause. Scorpius made his way proudly to the Gryffindor table; his head held high.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus walked to the stool. He kept a façade of calm but inside he was shaking nervous. Already his thoughts were consumed by _"Not Slytherin."_

"Not bad at all, you are incredibly well rounded, smart brave, chilvarous, but I sense something dense in here. Hmmm. You could do great in Slytherin it could make you a politician. Ravenclaw would make you a scholar fo' sure. And we'll leave out Hufflepuff."

"Not Slytherin." Albus whispered scared.

"Slytherin isn't as bad as most people think." The hat tried to reason. "It supports your ambitions. It will teach you to make them come true no matter the cost." The hat sat silent on Albus' head until it finally made its choice. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. That lasted long after Albus sat down. Albus looked down the table to see his brother, James, roll his eyes with a smirk. It looked like all the teasing was for nothing.

"Quiet!" Yelled Professor Umbra. When the hall was deemed slient enough she called the next name.

**[More names I neglected to create]**

"Weasely, Rose!" Rose sat easily beaming as the hat descended on her reddish brown hair.

"Someone takes after their mother." The hat spoke cheerfully. "Although Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, you are a Weasely. Gryffindor!" Cheer after cheer serrated through the silence that Professor Umbra had so carefully established. Only one student remained to be sorted Arlette stood in front of the school looking small and very scared.

"White Eagle, Arlette!" Professor Umbra screeched, she was ready to be finished. Arlette looked at the hat terrified one shaky step after the other she made her way to the stool. She looked up nervously at Professor McGonagall, the briefest of encouraging smiles curved her lips. Arlette sat on the stool and gave out a squeak as the hat was placed on her head.

"I haven't sat on the head of a member of your family in over 300 years. Let's see what you have inside your head. Hmmm, a strong mind, very loyal, witty too but terribly shy. You would fit in well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but for your true potential to be awakened…Gryffindor!" Again the Gryffindor students cheered. But Arlette remained on the stool.

"Okay you may take the hat off now." Professor Umbra urged impatiently. Arlette shook her head 'no' stiffly. "Why not?"

"What if I poke him in the eye, or he bites me?" The hall broke into snickers.

"I would never!" The Sorting Hat yelled offended. Then the hall broke into laughter. Professor Umbra pulled the hat of Arlette's head and pushed her of the stool toward the Gryffindor table. After she took her seat Professor Umbra yelled for order and turned the attention to the Head mistress, Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall silenced as she stood up.

"Another year is about to begin and we all have hopes and dreams for the future." Professor McGonagall looked at her students and continued. "Dreams are all very simple things; Legacies. A legacy is a dream in its lasting form. Hogwarts will help you to achieve your dreams and create a inheritance that the world may know. Here in Hogwarts you will meet the legacies left behind by its many students but do not be deterred as here is where they got their chance so shall you have your chance to achieve and dream. So reach for the stars and mind the rules and your time here at Hogwarts will be the first years of many great more to come." The hall cheered loudly even the first years yelled excitedly. "So now enjoy the feast!" Food appeared in front of the students and the smells of the feast wafted into the air.

"Did you know that all of this food is prepared by House elves? The Hogwarts house elves are also the best treated elves in the entire world as those that request it are actually paid." Rose began a long lecture that well new to Arlette and Scorpius was one that Albus had heard many times before. He caught what he assumed was Arlette looking at him (he couldn't really tell cause of her bangs) but since she turned her head quickly he assumed she was.

"Is everything all right Arlette?" Albus asked.

"Y-yeah…I-I was just wondering how this year is going to be." Albus looked at her then at Rose and Scorpius and all the other new first years.

"I think this year is going to be great."

**This is the beginning to another story that I want to write. This other story will be during the next generation's sixth or fifth year (the age is easier to relate to and there will be romance sooo…). However while trying to write that I kept envisioning a past, or a first year for them. So I guess you could consider this the prequel…sorta.**

**But I am also writing this to help figure out a writing style for the next story; POV and other such stuff.**

**Again this is a preliminary story so all advice is welcome. If you got it please give it.**


End file.
